


Nothing Gentle

by soft_angel



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Ending, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Kevin survives, Love, Love Bites, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, They actually cuddle after, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_angel/pseuds/soft_angel
Summary: This is set right after my take on an alternate ending of the movie Glass (2019). Casey and Kevin&co. manage to get away from the Clover Society and run away, now living together as a couple.AKACasey and the Beast have sex for the first time.





	1. Someone Else Takes The Light

After escaping from the Clover Group, Casey and Kevin ran away together and hid for some time, until Casey and Dennis managed to find jobs that helped them make enough money to rent shitty motel rooms at first, and an apartment later, in another state.

Now, after more than three months of living together, they were a couple. Casey didn't really think about it too much. It came naturally for her. Kevin though was hesitant at first. Even though he liked her a lot, and saw her as his savior, he believed that Casey deserved someone better, younger than him. But he soon gave in, when she reassured him that he was the only one she wanted, that he was worthy and a good man. She tried to show him that, day by day, and he loved her for this.

While they were together, she noticed that Kevin never really initiated sex. When she subtly asked, with lingering touches and hungry kisses, he would gladly oblige, but he himself would only kiss or hug her, and not go further if she didn't ask, she believed for fear of hurting her, or forcing her into something she didn't want, given her tragic backstory. She always tried to make him feel more comfortable and show him that she wanted him, though, but she appreciated that about him.

Now, as she moved up and down his shaft, earning pleased groans from him, she thought about how much she loved that look on his face, that longing in his eyes, as if he was worshipping a goddess. "My angel...my angel" was all he could murmur with a soft smile, as he moved the hand that fondled one of her breasts up to trace her scars and then caress her cheek in a loving gesture. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, holding it there, as she continued to move at a steady pace, meeting his own thrusts, and layed a sweet kiss on the heel of his palm, smiling a lovely smile down at him.

Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back in pleasure as they continued, but suddenly he stopped. Puzzled, she opened her eyes and looked down at him, curious to see why. His face redened and contorted then, as if in pain, the veins in his forehead and neck pumping out, and she immediately knew what was happening. Someone else was taking the Light. 

And when see saw the veins of his body stand out, translucent blue, his body growing bigger, chest rising dramatically up and down with each breath and his dilated pupils devouring almost entirely his irises, she knew who it was. She wondered if she should move, get off of him. She wasn't scared of him, he spared her her life after all, but she had never been like this with him. _No_ , she thought to herself, _she wanted to see this. See how he would react_. So she stayed still, giving him time to regard his surroundings.

Looking up at her, in all her nude glory, with eyes almost black now, he realized what was happening, and when he did, he gave her such a knowing look and menacing smile, she swore she was looking at the Devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuyys I have a feeling I'm fucking this up, at this point Idk what I'm doing.Your opinions matter and constructive criticism is always welcome. Please feel free to share your opinion.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -M.C


	2. Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this bugging my mind for quite a while now and I needed to get it out. Hope it doesn't suck.

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, and with power and speed she should have expected from him, he flipped her over, positioning her on all fours as he nudged her legs apart and settled himself between them. The shriek in surprise she let out turned into a moan in pleasure and pain equally when he entered her, filling her to the brim. She could swear, along with the rest of his body, his cock grew bigger too, she could feel it. He started moving then, burying himself deeper into her with each thrust. He didn't start off slow, but rather pushed in and out of her with a vigor she was experiencing for the first time with Kevin's body.  

 She had never been like this with Kevin, or even Dennis, or Barry. Whenever she was with them they made sure not to do anything that would hurt her, they handled her as if she was a fragile flower they might crush if they applied too much pressure on. The Beast, however, was entirely different. She should have expected it. He wasn't human, he wouldn't think like one when being with her. He wouldn't care if he hurt her, he would only focus on quenching the thirst he felt, obey to the call of the flesh, the pure, animalistic instinct of reproduction. Just like an animal. At this moment though, Casey wasn't sure she minded.

 _It should disgust her, though_ , she thought, but instead she found herself moaning louder with each deep thrust of his inside of her, clutching the headrest of the bed for support. He swiped her long dark hair on one side of her neck to lick, suck and bite down on the skin of her neck, shoulder and back. She bit her lip as she thought that this would surely leave a mark after they finished, along with bruises on her hips in the shape of his fingers. He moved one hand to squeeze her left breast hard and toy with her nipple, her face held up by his other strong hand around her throat, squeezing a little too hard as he continued pounding in and out of her, all the while letting low, inhumane growls out of his chest.

There was nothing gentle or tender in what they were doing, it was nothing like when she was with the others, full of love, sweetness and appreciation for each other. This was rough, dirty fucking that would leave her raw in the aftermath, but she was so turned on and wet, and her head was spinning, and he felt _so_ damn good inside of her, that she thought she didn't really mind.

When he felt she was close to the edge, he brought the hand that kneaded her breast before at her front, and with two rough fingers he started forcefully rubbing her clit in quick circles. That caused her to cry out loud and roll her own hips back against his. His ministrations, combined with his heavy breathing against her ear and the sound of slapping skin against skin made, had her come hard, clamping down on him with a high pitched, breathy cry. As a result, his own orgasm was triggered and she felt him release his hot seed inside her with a loud, guttural growl coming from deep inside his chest.

As they came down from their highs, he leaned against her, his chest against her back, his head resting on her shoulder, both of them breathing heavily. Then, he pulled out of her, lied down on the bed and, unexpectedly, he hooked one muscular arm around her waist and pulled her down against him, nuzzling his face in her hair, almost immediately falling asleep, his breathing even now. Too tired to analyze the situation, Casey soon felt her eyelids starting to droop, eventually falling in a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is it, folks! This story is the first smut I ever attempt to write, so Idk if it's good, but this is just the beginning, I'm going to be writing lots of smutty stories because I love reading them, and I most definitely enjoyed writing this one! I really hope Casey and the Beast were into character and not OOC, I really tried hard to make it happen. I don't know if Barry is supposed to be gay in the movies, but I really wanted him to have something with Casey too, so Idk. As always, opinions and constructive criticism are always welcome, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -M.C


End file.
